The conventional device for warning the approaching drivers a disabled car ahead is generally composed of three thin plates which are provided respectively with a reflecting paper attached thereto for reflecting light of the approaching vehicles. In order to enhance the warning effect of the device, the thin plates are increased in size for maximizing the reflecting area. However, the warning device with large thin plates is rather vulnerable to toppling by the wind.